


Can't Help Falling In Love With You | Solangelo

by UselessPileOfStressAndSadness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Base on an Elvis Presley Song, Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness/pseuds/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness
Summary: Solangelo based off the song Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley.





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You | Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my 450 (or 350 I can't remember) follower celebration where I wrote song fics for a while and it's incredibly short.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can’t help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Nico didn’t want to rush this, this was his first relationship with anyone ever, and in his 84 (technically 14) years of living. He wasn’t really sure how time worked on his body, exactly, but he guessed that maybe Will didn’t mind. He didn’t really know the whole, getting stuck in the Lotus Hotel. Well, at least one good thing came out of it; he was now a pro at any and all video games placed before him, much to the Hermes children and Hephaestus children’s amusement.

Hopefully Will chose a video game arcade for their first date idea.

Letters were romantic, right? Maybe he could write a letter to Will. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t willingly fall in love with the boy, but honestly, he wasn’t at all remorseful and loved every insufferable inch of him.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you_  


Will’s smile was Nico’s world. He lived to see it, so when Will took his hand, wide eyes from Nico were to be expected, and when Will guided him through the local mall, and to the top level, where the video game arcade was, he couldn’t help the grin cross his face.

“Isn’t this what you love?” Will beamed at him, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend, and Nico nodded vigorously, the smile still on his face, then it faltered. The last time he had entered a place full of games was with Bianca at his side.

Will noticed it, and quickly took a step forward and grabbed his other hand as well. “I’m here for you, don’t worry. And besides, today’s for fun.” Nico nodded, and leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Of course it is, dimwit, this is our first date.”

“Don’t need to be so blunt.” Will held a hand over his heart in mock pain. “Oh how my love has wounded me!” He pretended to faint, and Nico let out a small chuckle.

“Melodramatic child of Apollo.” He muttered under his breath, and Will’s eyes caught on his lips.

“And you’re not melodramatic?” He whispered, and Nico scowled.

“That was one time.”

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so…_  


That night, Nico finished his letter. “And so, my heart goes to the most deserving, you. Will Solace. My heart goes to you, you absolute muffin.”


End file.
